


Daily Dose of Doc

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fantasy, Hospital, Oral, Pain, Rough Sex, we really out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Feng Min needs some medical assistance, so she goes to the most trustable person for a check up. Not really. They be fuckin.





	Daily Dose of Doc

**Author's Note:**

> I need help

It was always interesting around this time. 

Whenever the survivors and killers weren’t in trials, they were free to do as they pleased. The Entity really didn’t care, it had no say over what they were doing. Interestingly, some killers and survivors had formed bonds, which the Entity enjoyed watching grow and form. It fed off of the lovely energies the interactions emitted. The best two to watch were the Doctor, known as Herman Carter, and Feng Min. 

“Doc?” Feng called out, vaulting a window that was right next to a door. She was too cool for the door, after all. Walking around the hospital, she kicked a chair over in annoyance after a few minutes. 

Before she could react, the large man picked her up from behind, making her scream out of fear. Then she huffed and let him swing her around like a rag doll as he laughed like an idiot.

“Did I scare you, my far too patient patient?” Herman asked, hesitantly putting her down. 

“No,” she muttered, turning to face him and crossing her arms. “Never. I just came for...a check up.”

“A check up? Certainly.” He started walking away, the tiny woman trailing behind him. “I made a room just for you. What, did you fall again?”

“That was—...we don’t talk about that. But yes.”

Upon arriving to the surprisingly well lit and clean hospital room, Feng hopped up on the examining table, removing her clothing down to her underwear. She needed a physical, and he didn’t own a hospital robe for her. “Can you dim the lights? It’s bright.”

“Better to see you with, my dear,” Herman cooed. 

“At least lock the door, then.”

“Better to keep you in with,” he agreed, locking the door and laughing again. “Okay. Are you prepared for your physical examination, patient x2117?” The Doctor put on some sterile gloves from his cabinet, strolling over and pushing the girl onto her back. 

He placed a hand on her lower back, the other on her chest. “Breathe in deeply.....now out. Again.....out. One last time....out. Alright, your chest and lungs seem clear. Open wide~” He checked her throat with his light. “That’s fine, too. You don’t appear to have any scratches or bruises...why did you need to be checked at all?”

Feng sat up and huffed again, pulling him close. She essentially trapped him, her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh,” Herman murmured. “I see. A lewd patient indeed, x2117.”

“Shut up,” Feng groaned, tugging down his jacket. “Please. I don’t need the talk, just...” she reached down and rubbed at his already evident bulge in his pants. “This.”

“That’s not covered by your insurance,” he replied with a giggle, swatting her hand away. 

“I’ll pay in bloodpoints. Come on.” She released him. She quickly began to help him undress, clearly impatient. She’d come here for a reason, and god knows how long she had until the next trial. Feng wanted this now. 

Once he was fully naked, she began to hesitate. No doubt, the Doc was a large fellow. And his half-aroused member was showing clear signs of that! 

“You asked for it, so you’ll be getting more than just your daily recommended dose of dick today,” The Doc laughed maniacally. He grabbed her hand and guided it to his cock, and she took heed of what he wanted. She started stroking his cock, eliciting a groan of approval from the man. 

“Yeah, you like that?” She taunted. She moved her small hand faster, biting her lower lip as his already massive erection got even larger as his arousal grew. “Ugh, god Doc you’re fuckin’ huge.”

“Then you’d better be prepared,” he cackled. “Alright, your turn my sweet patient.” 

He gently brushed her hand away, getting on one knee in front of her and forcing open her legs. She shimmied off her panties. Pulling her heat closer to his face, he flicked his tongue against her sensitive clit. Feng put a leg around his neck, whining and pulling him even closer. “Don’t tease,” she warned, knowing how he was. 

He paid no mind to her. The Doctor went between licking and sucking on her clit, driving the poor girl mad with arousal. Then he moved down, prodding her entrance with his tongue before shoving his tongue into her cunt, making her moan louder than she had before. 

“O-oh shit, wait—“ 

Feng’s pleads fell on deaf ears as he tongue fucked her. Her hips rocked and her hand flew to cover her mouth. She was riding his face the best she could from this position, her body trembling with every thrust of his tongue. “Oh god Doc I’m fucking cumming, don’t stop—!” She whimpered, climaxing just a few seconds later. He was happy to lap up most of her juices, leaving some to act as a lubricant. After all, while the Doctor was nice enough to let her cum first, that certainly wasn’t the end. 

He pulled away, standing up and grabbing a firm hold of his member. He pressed against her entrance, lifting her chin with his free hand and looking her in the eyes. “Say aah,” he teased, grinning as he suddenly thrust his entire length inside of her. 

“OH FUCK!” Feng screamed, pain coursing through her body. He was huge! Nothing could’ve prepared her for this. The sudden penetration had sobered her up from her last orgasm. 

He waited a few moments so she could adjust at least a little bit. This did little to aid her, but hey. After those moments had passed, however, he fully pulled out and slammed back in. Laughing, he grabbed her hips tightly (harshly enough to leave bruises for sure) and began fucking her hard. The examination table was slamming against the wall, rocking underneath their movements. The sounds of raw flesh on flesh echoed through the tiny room, along with his grunts and her moans. Feng arched her back, and he took this opportunity to thrust deeper into her, making her body jelly beneath him. He knew he was hitting the right spot...medical and anatomical knowledge helped, sometimes. 

Herman was making sure to fuck her fast and hard, not leaving a moment to breathe. She was a panting, writhing mess beneath him large frame, and he was loving every moment of it. As he felt himself nearing orgasm, he pressed a desperate barely-kiss to her lips, practically shoving his tongue down her throat to swallow her screams and moans. Pushing in as deep as he could, Doc spilled his seed inside of the tiny female, filling her up beyond her limits. As he pulled out and broke their “kiss,” some of his cum spilled out of her. She was a beauty to him, body now bruised and messy. Her body was sticky with sweat, cum coating her cunt and inner thighs. 

“Physical enough for you?” Herman asked with a rather cruel laugh, cleaning himself off with some medical wipes he had in the room and getting redressed. “You’ll receive a bill in three to five business days. I’ll send a survivor to come gather you! Cheers!” He waved, exiting the room.


End file.
